In fossil fuel pumping systems, the fossil fuel, from a fossil fuel reservoir typically is under pressure because of, among other things, the overburden material. The flow from the fossil fuel reservoir to a well bore is based on the reservoir pressure being greater than the well flowing pressure. The greater the difference between the reservoir pressure and the well flowing pressure the greater the flow will be from the fossil fuel reservoir into the well bore, typically the casing of the well bore.
For a typical well, a plurality of perforations exists in the well bore casing such that the fluid from the fossil fuel reservoir flows through the perforations into the well bore casing. When the fluid entering the well casing forms a liquid column above the perforation, the in-flow rate of the fluid is decreased. It is known in the art that increasing pumping rates can lower the fluid level in the well casing to be below the perforations thereby allowing an increase in flow.
The apparatus of the present disclosure must be of construction which is both durable and long lasting, and it should also require little or no maintenance to be provided by the user throughout its operating lifetime. In order to enhance the market appeal of the apparatus of the present disclosure, it should also be of inexpensive construction to thereby afford it the broadest possible market. Finally, it is also an objective that all of the aforesaid advantages and objectives be achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.